The present invention relates to a method of and to an arrangement or apparatus for reducing the likelihood of malfunctioning, or of less than optimal functioning, of clutches in the power trains of motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of and in arrangements for preventing or reducing the likelihood of malfunctioning, such as shifts of reference positions, of actuator-operated friction clutches which are engageable and disengageable to transmit, or to interrupt the transmission of, torque between the prime movers (such as internal combustion engines) and the change-speed transmissions in the power trains of motor vehicles.
The reference position of a clutch in the power train of a motor vehicle is likely or bound to change as a result of axial shifting of at least one of the input and output shafts of the clutch relative to the other shaft. Such changes or shifts of reference position can cause extensive discomfort to the occupant(s) of the motor vehicle (for example, during starting of the vehicle and/or during shifting of the transmission into a different gear) and/or extensive damage to the clutch and/or to other constituents of the power train. Heretofore known attempts to overcome the above outlined problems have met with no success or with limited success.
On the other hand, motor vehicles embodying automated (actuator operated) clutches have gained widespread acceptance in the industry. Such vehicles are preferred by many motorists, not only due to their increased comfort but also because the utilization of automated clutches entails substantial savings in fuel.